In Harm's Way
by mithras90
Summary: A story about Sarah my character from CSI: New York; and Commander H Rabb from JAG. Commander Rabb is seriously injured by a bomb and taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital while Sarah is also there. Cannot write summaries for toffee! Read the story and tell me what you think.


**I do not own JAG or CSI: New York and make no money from this story or characters. I have just taken them out of the box to play with them for a little while.**

**In Harm's Way**

**0930 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Commander Harmon Rabb swore softly under his breath and marched into the JAG office. This was supposed to be his day off. Major Sarah MacKenzie looked up as he entered and a beatific smile curved her lips, "Good morning Commander. The Admiral's waiting for us."

Five minutes later both of them were standing in front of Admiral Chegwidden who looked extremely put out.

"Do you two know where I should be this morning?" he demanded. When no answer was forthcoming he continued, "I should be on an aeroplane to Italy to meet up with my daughter. Instead I am here briefing you three. There's been an incident on the USS Pocahontas, and I wanted my best officers on the case."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Right, I am now going to the airport to try and get a flight to Rome. With any luck my daughter will forgive my tardiness."

**1500 Zulu**

**USS Pocahontas**

**South Arabian Sea, Straits of Hormuz**

Commander Rabb stepped off the helicopter; his cap tucked tightly under one arm, waiting as his colleagues disembarked. They too had removed their hats, having learned from past experience that the draught from the helicopter's blades would remove their headgear. Straightening his shoulders, Rabb led the way from the flight deck. Captain Decker was waiting for them on the bridge, "Commander, Major, Lieutenant," he acknowledged each one of them.

"What's the situation, Captain?" Rabb asked quickly.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Captain Decker sighed, "we've had a few incidents. At first we put it down to careless storage – you know the volatile chemicals a vessel such as the Pocahontas carries – if some are badly stored then it is just possible that they could cause an explosion."

"What convinced you that these 'explosions' weren't accidental?" 'Mac' asked quietly.

"A bomb exploded in one of the Apache helicopters aboard," Captain Decker said, "it was just a blessing that no-one was in the launching bay at the time."

"Or maybe not," Rabb said dryly, "maybe he just wants to cause as much damage as possible. Who was in the bay prior to the explosion?"

"I've got a list here," Captain Decker replied, "if you go with the Master Chief he'll take you down to the crew's quarters."

"Yes, sir."

As they were escorted down to the crew's quarters Commander Rabb leant so he could murmur into Major Mackenzie's ear, "Something's not right, Mac," he said quietly, "keep an eye out will you?"

"Sir," she acknowledged.

_JAG/CSI: New York_

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Detective Taylor looked at the woman sitting opposite him.

"I've had a letter," she began, "from Walter Reed Medical Centre."

"Regarding the damage to your spine?" and when she nodded he reached across and took her hand, "what do they say?"

"They think that they might be able to perform the delicate surgery needed to re-attach nerves."

"And you don't?" Mac smiled.

"I don't know. My first thoughts are to write back and refuse," Sarah replied, "I think it would be a waste of money and resources."

"And if you don't try?" Mac gently squeezed her hand, "you'll always be wondering. When do they want you in Maryland?"

"End of the week," Sarah looked up at him, "what do I do, Mac?"

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself, Sarah," Mac replied, "but I think you've already decided haven't you?"

"I made the flight reservations this morning," she admitted, and then she looked up into his face, "how did you know?"

Mac smiled, "I've come to know what a strong willed and stubborn person you are, Sarah."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh a compliment my darling Sarah. A compliment."

_JAG/CSI: New York_

**1600 Zulu**

**USS Pocahontas**

**South Arabian Sea, Straits of Hormuz**

The Master Chief showed them the storage locker, "This was where the first incident occurred, as Captain Decker said, we thought at first that it was an accident; chemicals stored inappropriately which caused the explosion. However-"

"After the explosion on the Apache you were forced to concede otherwise," Major Mackenzie interjected.

"Yes, sir," the Master Chief responded. "Shall I get the list of personnel who were in the service bay before the helo was damaged?"

"Please," Harm replied, his eyes dark.

The door closed behind the Master Chief and they were alone. Harm never really knew what tipped him off; he heard a 'snick' as the hatch was dogged. Perhaps it was the click of the device arming itself; all he recalled clearly was turning to push Mac and Bud down onto the deck and covering them with his body. A red rose of pain bloomed in his back and thighs and then oblivion.

Sarah extricated herself from beneath Harm's unconscious body. A hand reached down to help her to a seat, she swayed slightly as she stood up and then someone was bending over her, "What happened?" she murmured, still dazed.

"Another bomb, Ma'am," a new voice said and she looked up to see an unfamiliar face. "I'm Commander Sinclair. We saw the Master Chief leave the room and then there was the explosion-"

"Commander Rabb – Harm?" she asked faintly.

Commander Sinclair looked across to the pale figure being lifted onto the stretcher, "They'll take care of him, Ma'am. I suggest you let the Medical Officer take a look at your head."

"What about Lieutenant Roberts?" Mac asked, determined to maintain at least the pretence of normality.

Another unfamiliar face looked up, "He's unconscious Ma'am but I think he'll be all right. Now if you'll come with me."

Harm never knew that he was airlifted to Bethesda Naval Hospital or that the surgeons worked for almost 10 hours to remove all the shrapnel from his back and thighs.

_JAG/CSI: New York_

Detective Taylor laid a hand on the woman's shoulder, "It won't change how I feel if they can't do anything you know," he said gently.

She lifted her own hand to cover his, "I know. Times like these I wish I could turn the clock back. Make it so it never happened."

"Then we might never have met and I wouldn't know what a fantastic woman you are."

She turned to head and stared at him in wonder, a soft smile curved his face and he bent to kiss her lips, "Whatever the outcome, Sarah, I'll still be here waiting."

Then her escort had arrived to wheel her aboard the aeroplane and the last she saw of him was his firm, set face before they turned the corner to wheel her down the air-ramp.

She was tired when she arrived in Maryland and was more grateful than she could say that a car was waiting for her. The chauffeur was gentle and kind, making her think that he'd dealt with disabled people before, waiting as she hoisted herself from her chair into the back of the car and then in one swift motion, folding the wheelchair and placing it in the trunk.

Dr Fredericks was waiting to greet her when they arrived at Walter Reed, Sarah took his hand and he bent and kissed her cheek, "You look better than I hoped Lieutenant Clayton."

"Not any more," Sarah replied, "Mrs Weaver will do."

"Ah yes," Dr Fredericks smiled, "I'm very sorry about Tom."

"Yes," Sarah replied, and then changing the subject she said, "so, where do you want me?"

"First we'll get you settled," Dr Fredericks replied, smiling, "and then one of the nurses will come and get your baseline reps and then I'll come and go through the battery of tests that we have to do before we can even consider surgery."

Sarah grimaced, "Oh joy. I can't wait."

"Sarcasm does not become you, my dear," Dr Fredericks replied.

"No, it doesn't, Brian," Sarah made a moue of disdain, "but you can't expect me to look forward to the MRI or CAT scans. And the dye test-"

"All necessary, sweetie." Brian Fredericks replied.

Sarah scowled, nodded and then she was being wheeled into the hospital.

_JAG/CSI: New York_

Harm was aware in a strange, hazy way of lying on his stomach. He could hear the clink of instruments and there was an antiseptic smell in the air which he couldn't identify. He could barely move, he was trying to force heavy eyelids apart and he could hear voices above him.

"...fighting the anaesthetic..."

"...put him under again..."

_No_, Harm thought foggily, _I have to find out what happened to my friends. Where am I? No!_ But it was too late; he'd been given something, something which sent him spiralling down into the darkness, his anguished cries unheard.

_JAG/CSI: New York_

Sarah was sitting on her bed when Dr Fredericks came in, "Your baseline reps look very good – would you like to come down to my office Sarah and we'll discuss the tests."

Sarah scowled and then hoisted herself into her wheelchair, "I'd just got comfortable!" she exclaimed, and then looking up at Dr Fredericks, laughed, "I should have stayed in my wheelchair."

"Better that you got out of it, even if it was just for half an hour," Brian smiled, "now if you'll come on through to my Consulting Room we can have a nice quiet chat."

Ninety minutes later she was wondering if coming to Walter Reed had been her best or brightest idea, her head was pounding and she wondered if Brain had any Tylenol to hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and then felt his warm hand on her shoulder, "Headache?" he asked gently.

She nodded, a brief movement that threatened to make her head start thumping again, he gave her shoulder a final, quick squeeze and then he was walking across to his desk. "Here," he handed her two small, white tablets and grateful she took them, he handed her a cup of water with his other hand and waited while she swallowed them.

"I should have expected this," he said gently, "I know how stressful it is to travel across the country when you're disabled."

"At least I can travel," Sarah looked up and grinned, "that counts for something."

Brian nodded, but she thought that he still looked uncomfortable, "You're very gracious, Sarah. But I think we ought to leave it there for this morning, there's always this afternoon or tomorrow."

Sarah smiled, "That would be great, Brian. I think I ought to call it a day."

"I'll have a nice meal sent up later, is there anything I can get you?"

"I'll just have a quiet night I think," Sarah replied. "See you tomorrow, Brian. If that's all right, I'll just trundle myself back to my room."

"You sure?" Dr Fredericks asked and when Sarah nodded he smiled, "See you tomorrow, Sarah."

"See you tomorrow, Brian," Sarah smiled at him and as he held the door, wheeled herself from the room.

_JAG/CSI: New York_

Regaining consciousness the second time was worse – he fought his way through suffocating darkness to wakefulness, sweating and shaking. He seemed to be wrapped up tighter than a mummy and it was with a shock that he realised that he was incapable of even the slightest movement. Panicked he tried to raise himself, to open his eyes but found that he couldn't even do that, tears of anguish and frustration poured down his cheeks.

Sarah wheeled herself down the antiseptic corridor, the wheels on her chair making little noise on the linoleum. She was passing one of the rooms when she heard the moans. Turning the chair she wheeled herself into the room. A young, dark-haired man lay face down on the single bed. His whole body was covered by a cage and a sheet hiding the extent of his injuries.

Sarah heard him moan again, she wheeled herself across to the bed and gently touched the side of his face, "It's all right," she murmured softly, "you're safe. You're safe."

Harm could hear movement around him, and then a gentle hand on the side of his face, "...all right.." he heard, "...safe..."

Her thumb gently stroked the side of his face and to his surprise his breathing steadied, then he heard her speaking again, "I'm going to get a damp flannel. Promise not to panic again."

He heard the splashing of water and then her voice, "I'm just going to wipe your face." Gently she wiped the tears and fear-sweat away and he felt her hand warm on his neck, "You're in Bethesda Naval Hospital." She eyed the bed cage and then said, "you'll be fine."

"My-my friends.." he moaned, "need to find out what happened..."

"I'll find out about them," Sarah promised.

The door opened and Dr Fredericks entered the room, "Sarah! What are you doing here? Commander Rabb's injuries need dressing you'll have to leave-"

The man on the bed moaned, "Please...please don't go..."

Dr Fredericks eyed her thoughtfully, and then nodded, "All right. Sarah, you may stay."

She nodded, her hand gently stroking the man's face, "Better?" she asked softly.

"...little..." he murmured.

She watched as two nurses entered the room wheeling a small dressings trolley, the man's eyes flickered and half-opened, "Hey," she said softly, "back with us for a bit?"

"Feel strange..." he muttered, "everything floating..."

Sarah stroked the skin next to his eyebrow, a curiously intimate gesture, "It'll be all right," she promised.

There was no response and licking her lips, she began her story, "Well I'm here as a patient too. I work as a freelance article writer, which sounds far more glamorous than it actually is-"

_He'd panicked, the feeling of fighting through smothering velvet, the inability to move – anything at all – had overwhelmed him. He'd felt the gentle hand on the side of his face and for one moment couldn't believe it was real. She'd gently soothed away the fear and then with a damp flannel wiped his face and neck. He remembered her voice, high and light above him and her hand on his cheek, her thumb gently stroking the skin beside his eyebrow, and with her touch came the realisation that he was safe and with that knowledge he finally relaxed and drifted into a sleepy twilight._

Sarah watched as the sheet was pulled away and the bed cage lifted. Bandages covered his entire back and legs. Dr Fredericks looked at her from the other side of the bed, "Will you be all right?" he asked quietly, "this might be hard to watch."

Sarah swallowed, but continued her soft stroking of the man's cheek. She watched as Dr Fredericks and the two nurses slipped on gloves and began to carefully remove the dressings. She stared at the bloody gauze and as the last one was lifted it took all of her self-control not to be sick. Brian looked up at her, "You all right?"

Sarah swallowed, "Yes, I will be."

"You are real," the man breathed and she looked down to see Harm's eyes were half-open and he was staring at her.

"I am indeed," she smiled down at him.

"My name's Harm," he murmured.

"Hello, Harm," she said softly, "My name's Sarah."

"'Nother Sarah," he smiled, "mind if I close my eyes a bit, Sarah. I'm really tired."

She gently stroked the skin beside his eyebrow again, "I don't mind at all, Harm. Close your eyes, I'll still be here."

She watched as the doctor and nurses gently cleaned Harm's wounds and applied more antibiotic ointment and then redressed them. Then the cage and sheet were placed back over his body and Sarah finally relaxed. Dr Frederidcks looked up at her, "We're done."

"Harm," she said gently, wondering if this pale, handsome man had fallen asleep.

"Hey," he half-smiled, "you stayed."

"I want to go and find out about your friends," Sarah said softly, "can I leave you alone to get some sleep. I promise to come back later."

Harm nodded drowsily, "Promise?" he asked.

Sarah stroked the hair back from his forehead, "I promise." She remained beside the bed waiting until his breathing had become slow and regular.

"I think we can leave him to sleep now, Sarah," Dr Fredericks said as he came round to her side of the bed. "Bravo."

As they exited the room, Sarah saw the tall, naval officer walking up the corridor towards Harm's room. He stopped when he caught sight of Sarah, "Lieutenant Clayton, is that you?"

Sarah turned in her chair, "Admiral Chegwidden?"

A broad grin spread across his face and he leant down to hug the young woman in the wheelchair. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"For me too, Lieutenant," Admiral Chegwidden replied.

"Not Lieutenant any more, Admiral," Sarah replied, "And not Sarah Clayton any longer either. Not for at least 15 years."

"Once Navy, always Navy," Admiral Chegwidden replied. "I came to find out the status of one of my officers, Commander Harmon Rabb."

Brian smiled, "Dr Fredericks," he and the Admiral shook hands. "We've just changed Commander Rabb's dressings, they seem to be healing nicely – but you should thank this young lady too."

"He flatters me," Sarah shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"No," Brian smiled, "we'd given Commander Rabb enough sedation to put an elephant to sleep and he was still fighting – Sarah managed to calm him down."

"He was just frightened for his friends," she replied, "anyone would have done what I did. How are his friends by the way?"

Admiral Chegwidden smiled, "Major Mackenzie had a small cut on her forehead and a slight concussion. Lieutenant Roberts suffered a concussion; he was knocked unconscious by the bomb blast. Both are recovered now."

"I think he would like to see them," Sarah said softly, "it would ease his mind."

"Can I see him?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"Of course, Admiral," Dr Fredericks replied, "If you'll come with me. Sarah, I want you to go back to your room and rest."

"Yes, I will," Sarah smiled at the doctor and then turning her wheelchair, she began wheeling herself back to her room.

She was sitting on the bed, engrossed in a book when there was a soft tap on the door, she looked up, "Come in!"

The door opened and Admiral Chegwidden entered the room, "AJ!" Sarah said, putting the book down, "I didn't expect it to be you!"

"Sarah," AJ sat on the bed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Sarah replied.

"How have you been, Sarah," AJ asked.

"Things could have been a lot worse, AJ," Sarah replied, "I was lucky."

For a moment AJ looked uncomfortable, "I shouldn't have shouted at you that last time-"

"Yes, you should," Sarah replied, "AJ, I thought my life was over. I was suddenly disabled and out of the Navy. I thought everything was finished, that I'd never get another job, I'd never marry – that I should really go behind a tent with a revolver. But you changed that. Not all at once," she admitted, laying her hand on his arm, "but you did help."

"But you'd gone when I came back to the hospital," AJ sighed.

"My Mum had made arrangements for me to be transported to New York," Sarah explained, "she felt it would be better if I recuperated close to my parents. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch-"

"That's all right," AJ replied, "I spoke to Dr Fredericks, he says I can take you out for supper if you'd like."

"Are you sure, Admiral?" Sarah regarded him quietly, "I know hospital food isn't all it's cracked up to be, but this place isn't too bad."

"Thought it would give us a chance to catch up on things," Admiral Chegwidden said, "and give me the opportunity to apologise."

Sarah had no chance to reply because he was suddenly lifting her from the bed and settling her in her chair. "Tell you over supper," AJ said smiling.

He parked her chair next to the table and then seated himself opposite, when their drinks had arrived and they were alone again, Sarah looked up, "You said something about wanting to apologise?"

"Yes," AJ smiled ruefully, "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that when we last met."

"Oh yes you should," Sarah responded, "I was acting like a petulant child – I'm just lucky that you didn't put me over your knee and spank me."

"Now that might have been a little unethical," AJ laughed, "and discriminatory."

"But necessary," Sarah grinned, "you made me so angry – I could have throttled you at first, so in many ways it was lucky that my Mum had me transported to New York City. She gave me a piece of her mind too." Sarah grinned, "but you know as well as I do that I needed to buck up my ideas and grow up."

"Perhaps," AJ replied, "I regret the way I had to do it."

"I don't," Sarah replied firmly, "I was such a pain in the neck. I wonder how you stood me for so long. So," she smiled across at the man, "we won't talk about it any more, all right, Admiral?"

Admiral Chegwidden canted his head and then nodded, "That's very kind of you, Sarah."

"No," Sarah demurred, "you gave me purpose. At first I was so angry I could have committed murder, but as time went on I realised that you'd done me a favour – that you'd made me choose to fight."

"Let's eat," AJ said, changing the subject. "And you can fill me in on all your news."

"After I was flown to Mount Sinai the surgeons did another battery of tests, and came to the same conclusion as the doctors here. That the damage was irreparable." She smiled again.

"Were you upset?" AJ asked.

"More angry that upset – and I was still furious with you," she grinned as their supper arrived. When they'd been served she continued, "it was some weeks later when I burst into tears. In the middle of a rehab session. The psychologist was marvellous, helped me to gain a sense of perspective, and understand the reason both for my tears and my fury."

"I'm glad they helped," Admiral Chegwidden said, "how long were you at the Rehab centre."

"About eighteen months," Sarah replied, "I was a bit afraid to leave, it was going to be a whole new life and I didn't even know if I could make it. My parents had said that I could come home to them but I didn't want to, I had to know if I could look after myself. Well mostly, my parents insisted on hiring a carer and a chauffeur for me, although I still feel uncomfortable about the chauffeur."

"I finally got disability, and then I started writing articles for local magazines, did a couple of pieces on the police force and then I was asked to write two articles about the fire department, both engine and ladder. It was fun and it was how I met Tom." She smiled at some long ago memory.

"Tom?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"My husband," Sarah replied, "we married in 1995."

"What happened to him?" Admiral Chegwidden asked gently.

"Tom died on September 11th, 2001," Sarah replied quietly, "and for almost 9 months I never thought that I would stop crying. It took me another year almost to realise that I had to carry on, that Tom wouldn't want me curled up in a corner crying forever."

"I hope you had some support," Admiral Chegwidden said, "you should have called, Sarah, I would have come to you."

"Didn't feel it appropriate to bother you," she admitted sheepishly. "AJ, it was a shattering blow but as Nietzsche said, 'What does not kill us makes us stronger.' I'm not sure I totally agree but I have gained a certain amount of self-sufficiency and Tom will always be with me in my heart."

"I think you're very brave," AJ said slowly.

"Ah, but the story isn't over yet," Sarah replied, "I couldn't attend the formal opening of the memorial so I went there a week later to remember Tom and the other firemen who'd died with him, and I met someone else. We've been seeing each other for about three months."

"What's his name?" AJ asked.

"Detective Mac Taylor," Sarah replied a joyful smile curving her lips.

"Another 'Mac'?" Admiral Chegwidden looked slightly nonplussed, "This could get confusing."

Sarah raised her eyebrows in silent query and the Admiral proceeded to explain, "Major Mackenzie's nickname is 'Mac'; and you say that your boyfriend is also called 'Mac'. Do you see?"

"I do," Sarah replied, "quite apart from two of us being called 'Sarah'. That could definitely lead to confusion."

AJ laughed, "Not too much I hope. At least here we generally refer to Major Mackenzie as 'Mac' anyway."

"And I'll know when you say 'Mac' here, you're not referring to my Mac," Sarah said. She speared her last piece of lettuce and then laid her knife and fork on the plate. Admiral Chegwidden looked at his watch, "I'd better get you back to the hospital."

Sarah sighed and nodded, "You're right, AJ, but it's been fun to get out of the hospital for a bit. Shall we go?"

The Admiral nodded and wheeled her back out to his car. He was wheeling her back into the hospital when they saw Dr Fredericks coming down the corridor, "Have we stayed over curfew?" Sarah asked nervously when they saw him.

"No, no," Brian ran a hand through his hair, "I was just a little concerned about Commander Rabb. He seems a bit restless, I was wondering-"

"I'll go in and say 'Goodnight'," Sarah said, "if you think that will help. Admiral," she turned to Chegwidden, "was Commander Rabb awake the last time you saw him?"

The Admiral shook his head, "I only poked my head around the door, thought it best to let him sleep."

"Then I think we should both go and see him," Sarah said firmly, "and you can let him know when his friends will be arriving."

"Yes, Sarah," Admiral Chegwidden replied.

"Can we go and see him now?" Sarah asked, turning to Dr Fredericks.

"Be my guest," Brian replied. "But not too long, Sarah, remember you have some big tests tomorrow."

"I promise." She replied.

Harm stirred into consciousness to see a familiar face bending over him. Years of ingrained training made him attempt to get up but Sarah's hand on his neck stopped him, "No Commander, stay still."

"Admiral," Harm murmured, "what are you doing here?"

"I always come and see how my best JAG officer is doing," Chegwidden smiled, "but I come bearing news, Sarah and Bud are flying back tonight, they'll come and see you tomorrow."

"That's great news," Harm murmured, his eyes closing again.

"Are you thirsty?" Sarah asked gently. Harm nodded again and she held the straw to his lips, he sucked gratefully and then pushed the straw out with his tongue.

"Better?" she asked.

"Thank you," Harm murmured, his eyes closing again.

Sarah felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Come on, pet. He knows his friends are arriving tomorrow. You need a good night's sleep."

AJ left her to get undressed and then knocked on the door, "Come in!" Sarah called.

AJ walked in, and smiled when he saw her, "I came to say 'Goodnight'," he said softly, "and to tell you that I'll be with you for your procedure tomorrow."

She flushed and managed to stutter, "Admiral – AJ – you really don't have to do that, don't you want to be with your friends?"

"Major Mackenzie and Lieutenant Roberts can look after themselves," Admiral Chegwidden said, "I realise that this is an uncomfortable procedure and I thought you might need a friend."

Sarah bit her lip, "I don't know what to say, Admiral."

"You don't need to say anything, Sarah." AJ replied, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He bent to kiss her cheek and then she was alone.

Soon after that Dr Fredericks arrived with a nurse and another pitcher of water. The nurse held a small paper container, and Sarah scowled when she realised it was a sedative. "It's to give you a restful night's sleep," he explained.

"I wish that were the case," Sarah replied, "but I'll take it to please you."

"I just want to run through the procedure with you," Brian explained, "now you do know that you'll be sedated throughout the procedure?"

"Yes," Sarah said, "probably for the best."

"I think so," Dr Fredericks replied, "here, take your sedative. I promise that it's only a mild one, and try to get some sleep."

Sarah grinned, "Yes, Doctor."

She was never sure afterwards if the sedative actually worked, or if she just fell asleep because she'd had a long day. She woke as the first grey fingers of dawn poked their way through the curtains and pushed herself up in bed, just as the door opened and a nurse stepped inside, "Mrs Weaver," she smiled, "I was just coming to wake you."

"I refuse to wear a backless wonder," Sarah replied archly.

"I wasn't going to suggest it," the nurse laughed, "I brought some pyjamas for you to change into before we take you upstairs. But first breakfast."

"Not sure how much I can eat," Sarah said ruefully, "my stomach's doing somersaults."

"I didn't bring you too much," the nurse smiled, "I thought some fruit and a herbal tea, something light."

Managing to dredge a smile from somewhere, Sarah nodded, "I'll do my best."

The nurse had helped to change her into clean pyjamas and onto the gurney, the other two orderlies were about to take her downstairs when Admiral Chegwidden arrived.

Sarah smiled at him as he took her hand, "It's really sweet of you to do this, AJ."

"I promised I'd come," AJ replied.

"Let's go," the nurse said.

Sarah remembered AJ holding her hand as she was wheeled down the corridors and into the scanner room. The small butterfly needle was inserted into the vein at her elbow and a venflon on her hand.

"Ready?" Dr Fredericks asked, suddenly appearing on the other side of the gurney.

"Pretty much," Sarah managed a faint smile, "Do you want me on the scanner?"

"Not yet," Dr Fredericks replied, "we'll do the x-rays first. So, let's get started."

AJ held her hand while they injected the sedative, and watched as her eyes closed and she slipped under the anaesthetic. "We'll inject the dye next," Dr Fredericks said, "there's likely to be some reaction, even under sedation."

AJ watched as the nurse attached the thin tube to a large syringe and began to inject the liquid. Sarah moaned and perspiration broke out on her forehead. Dr Fredericks took her pulse and then said, "All right. X-rays first. Admiral if you'll accompany this nurse behind the shield we'll take the first set."

_JAG/CSI: New York_

Major Mackenzie strode along the corridors of Bethesda Naval Hospital, a small dressing over her right eyebrow. The nurse held open the door of Commander Rabb's room and Mac swallowed hard. Somehow she found the strength to turn and thank the nurse and then she walked across the room and sank gratefully into the chair. She laid a hand on Harm's neck and said softly, "Commander Rabb, Harm, it's Sarah."

Harm's eyes flickered and opened, "My favourite Marine," he slurred. "Good to see you, Mac. Where's Bud?"

"He's coming to see you later," Mac replied, "he wanted to check in with Harriet first."

Harm managed a faint smile, "I should have realised that, I've been selfish-"

"No," Mac replied, a soft smile curving her lips, "are you thirsty?"

"A bit," his eyes closed and then opened again, "I was worried about you both."

Mac held the straw for him and then gently wiped the side of his mouth when he'd had enough. "Better?" she asked softly.

"Mmmm, yes," he smiled and then he said, "will you stay for a bit."

"For a little while," Mac replied. "Go back to sleep, Harm."

A half-smile touched his lips, "Good to see you safe, Mac. But I want to see Bud soon too."

_JAG/CSI: New York_

Sarah moaned again, her hair damp with perspiration. Her eyes half-opened and then closed again as she slipped back under the drug. Admiral Chegwidden turned to the doctor, "Are you sure this is normal?" he demanded.

Dr Fredericks looked across at the figure lying on the gurney and said, "Her reactions are within normal ranges, it's normal for patients to react like this, that's why we sedate them."

"Mmmm," AJ replied thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving the young woman.

"Right," Dr Fredericks smiled, "we'll move the gurney and get this young lady into the scanner."

Admiral Chegwidden nodded, as he walked across to the gurney, Sarah's body suddenly spasmed and her arms and legs and arms began to thrash. "Hellfire!" AJ swore.

Suddenly Dr Fredricks was on the other side of the gurney, "Damnit!" He spat, "Idiosyncratic drug reaction I think. Nurse will you hold her head, keep her airway open."

The spasms eased after a few moments. Dr Fredricks kept his fingers on her wrist and said, "Alll right, I think we'll get her back to her room."

"What happens now?" Admioral Chegwidden asked, a concerned expression in his eyes.

"I'd rather not risk the MRI scanner," Dr Fredericks replied, "we'll have to run with the X-rays for now. As I said, we'll get her to her room and let her rest, she'll probably sleep for the rest of the day anyway."

"I'm staying with her," Chegwidden replied, taking Sarah's limp hand.

"I never expected anything less," Brian responded.

Sarah was wheeled back into her room and one of the nurses said, "I'll just change her pyjamas. If you'll wait out here, Admiral."

"I'll go and see how my friend is doing," Admiral Chegwidden replied, "look after her."

"We will, Sir," one of the nurses replied.

'Mac' was pacing the corridor when AJ found her, "How is he?" he asked gently.

"They're changing the dressings," Mac replied. "He asked to see Bud."

"I'm sure that Lieutenant Roberts will be here to see him soon." AJ replied.

"How's your friend?" Major Mackenzie asked.

"She'll be okay," AJ replied, "and now I think Harm will be too."

The doctor and nurse emerged from Commandere Rabb's room and the young man smiled at the two uniformed officers, "There's no infection that I can see. I think I shall recommend to Dr Fredericks that the dressings remain in place for at least two days and I think your officer will recover with minimal scarring."

"Thank God," Mac murmured, "may I go and see him now?"

"Go ahead," the doctor replied, "but not too long. You look like you need rest too."

At that moment the door at the end of the corridor flew open and a young, dark-haired man, his hat under his arm was striding towards them.

"Bud!" AJ said, and then stopped, "Sorry, Lieutenant Roberts. I thought you were sent home with orders to rest?"

Lieutenant Roberts' hand came up in a salute and he said, "Apologies, Admiral, but I couldn't rest without knowing about Commander Rabb."

"Come with me, Bud," Major Mackenzie said gently, "he's been asking about you."

Admiral Chegwidden watched as Mac put her hand to the door of Harm's room and escorted Lieutenant Roberts inside.

_JAG/CSI: New York_

As he approached Sarah's room, the nurse he'd spoken to earlier emerged, "You can go in now, Admiral," she said quietly, "but I suspect that she'll probably sleep for the remainder of the day."

"Thank you," Admiral Chegwidden replied.

Sarah barely remembered the rest of that day. She remembered half-waking to see AJ sitting next to the bed, his strong hand holding hers. "Hey, Princess," he said gently, "it's all right, you're back in your own bed."

She managed a faint smile at him and then her eyes fluttered closed again and she dropped back into sleep. AJ remained with her all day, holding her hand. One of the nurses brought him a coffee and sandwich about midday. AJ thanked her, and seeing that his mind was on other things, the nurse left him alone.

It was early evening when Sarah finally regained enough lucidity for a coherent conversation. After half a glass of water she asked, "Have you been here all day, AJ?"

Admiral Chegwidden smiled and gave her hand a final squeeze, "I couldn't leave my favourite girl all alone."

"You should be with your man," Sarah responded, "and get some rest yourself, Admiral."

He sketched a salute, "All right, Princess. I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"Been a long time since you called me Princess," Sarah mused.

"Maybe I just fell out of the habit," AJ laughed, he bent to kiss her cheek. "See you tomorrow, Sarah."

She dozed off and on for the remainder of the night, she half-awoke when the nurses came in to check on her, and they asked if she wanted anything to eat but she shook her head. She was too tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

It was early morning when she awoke, the first rays of sun were poking long, golden fingers through a gap in the curtains. Sitting up she looked around, someone had refilled her water jug during the night. She poured herself another cup of water and sipped it gratefully. She was resting against the pillows when the door opened and another nurse walked in.

"Good morning," she said when she saw Sarah was awake, "feeling better?"

"Much," Sarah grinned.

"Would you like a bath?" the nurse asked.

"I'd love one," Sarah replied,

The nurse nodded and then Sarah was helped into her wheelchair and wheeled into the bathroom. The nurse, who told Sarah to call her Andrea drew a bath for her and Sarah managed to ease herself into the bath hoist and from there, Andrea lowered her into the bath itself.

"Shall I wash your hair?" Andrea asked.

"That would be wonderful," Sarah replied.

"My pleasure," Andrea replied. Eventually, Sarah sat on the endge of the bed, swathed in towels while Andrea combed out her dark hair and blow dried it. She was sitting in her chair and eating breakfast when Dr Fredericks entered, "Good morning, Sarah," he smiled, "you look better this morning. I'm afraid you had a bad reaction to the dye, we couldn't complete all of the tests-"

"Do you want to finish them off today?" Sarah asked.

"That's what we need to discuss," Brian replied, "if you'll come through to my office when you've finished."

"Would you like me to wheel you," Andrea asked.

"No thanks," Sarah grinned, "I'll be fine."

She was manoeuvring herself out of the door when she looked up to see Admiral Chegwidden walking towards her, "Good morning," she said, "how's Commander Rabb?"

"He had a good night I think," AJ smiled, "I sent my Major and my Lieutenant home, although I don't doubt they'll be back very soon."

"I'm just off for a consultation with Dr Fredericks," Sarah replied, grinning up at him, "I'd appreciate it if you came with me."

"I would be delighted," AJ responded, "want a push?"

Sarah looked up at the uniformed officer amd smiled, "That would save my arms. Thanks, AJ."

Dr Fredericks was sitting behind his desk, a large brown file in front of him. Sarah was laughing as AJ wheeled her into the room. Dr Fredericks swallowed hard, "Good morning, Mrs Weaver, how do you feel?"

"A bit left over," Sarah admitted, "what happened yesterday?"

"Your body reacted to the dye we were used, you had a convulsion so we were unable to perform the MRI scan."

"Is that likely to make a significant difference to my results?" Sarah inquired quietly.

"Wouldn't you rather Admiral Chegwidden left the room?" Brian was starting to look really uncomfortable

Exasperated Sarah sighed, "For God's sake, Brian, spit it out."

"We looked at your X-Rays, both with and without the dye," Brian took a sip of his water, "we couldn't perform the MRI but I don't think it would make an appreciable amount of difference. Sarah, the damage to your spine is irreversible – I'm very sorry that we had to drag you all the way out here."

"That's all right, Brian," Sarah grinned, "it was always a long shot. But I had to try, even if the hope was slimmer than a snowball's chance in hell."

"You're very gracious, Sarah," Dr Fredericks managed a sheepish smile, "I'll have your invoice prepared and you can check out this evening."

"Don't worry about the invoice," Admiral Chegwidden interjected, "send it to me. Care of the Judge Advocate General's Office."

Sarah turned and opened her mouth to protest, but the Admiral shook his head and surprised, she closed it again. AJ squeezed her shoulder and then she was being wheeled from the room, her head still whirling.

"Let's go for a coffee," the Admiral said firmly.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in a small cafe and the Admiral was carrying two cappuccinos across to the table. He set one in front of her and then seated himself opposite. Sarah took a sip of the drink and then set it down on the table, "What will you do now?"

"Go back to New York. I have someone waiting for me – and I have a life." Sarah smiled, "it is not the end of the world."

"I think you're extraordinarily brave," AJ mused.

"No," Sarah shook her head, "I'm not."

"Bravery comes in many forms," AJ replied, "finish your drink and then we'll go back."

Sarah looked up at Admiral Chegwidden as the lift 'pinged' and he pushed her out of the doors, "Hang on, Admiral, this isn't my floor-"

"Somone wants to see you," AJ replied cryptically.

As they rounded the corner, a young woman in the uniform of a United States marine rose to her feet and snapped to attention, "Admiral Chegwidden, Sir."

"At ease, Major," the Admiral replied, "this is Sarah Weaver."

"A pleasure, Major," Sarah shook the dark-haired woman's hand.

"Call me Sarah," Major Mackenzie replied.

"Two Sarahs," Admiral Chegwidden raised an eyebrow, "how will we tell you apart?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Admiral," Major Mackenzie replied, "Sir."

"I'm sure I will, Major Mackenzie."

"Harm – Commander Rabb would like to see you," the Major said softly.

"I'd like to see him too," Sarah replied.

Harm had been turned onto his side when they entered the room, another cage had been positioned over his body and Sarah could see the edge of it peeking from beneath the sheet. "Hey," she said softly, as his eyes opened, "I hear you wanted to see me?"

"Was wondering what happened to you yesterday?" Harm asked.

"Had to have some tests done," Sarah replied, "they made me feel like a piece of limp spaghetti."

"Good results I hope," Harm replied, his dark eyes holding hers.

"Depends on your concept of 'good'," Sarah replied guardedly, "I'm no worse off than I was. But I won't get any better."

"I'm sorry," Harm said quietly, "did you hope it could be reversed?"

"I knew that the chances were extraordinarily slim," Sarah replied quietly, "but even with such long odds I had to try."

"Yes, I can understand that," Harm replied softly. "So what now?"

"Well, I came to say 'goodbye'," Sarah smiled, "I'll leave my address with Major Mackenzie and I hope she'll let me know how you're doing."

"I will," the other woman replied. "I promise, Sarah."

Harm grinned, "I forgot, you're both called 'Sarah'. I could get very confused."

"Call me 'Mac'," Major Mackenzie grinned.

"That could prove difficult," Sarah admitted, "the man I'm involved with is also called 'Mac'. I guess we'll just have to stick with first names."

"I guess we will," Harm replied, "I wish you all the best, Sarah. God go with you."

"And with you, Commander," Sarah replied, "it's been a real pleasure." She bent to gently kiss Harm's cheek, and then she was wheeling herself from the room to go and finish her packing.

She'd never have got him to admit it, but she was sure that AJ had pulled some strings when he appeared to escort her from the hospital. To her surprise, Lieutenant Roberts and Major Mackenzie were also waiting for her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"We couldn't let you go without saying 'goodbye'," Bud replied, "we know what you did for Commander Rabb. Thank you."

Sarah sighed and then shook their hands, AJ laid his hand on her shoulder, "Come on Princess, let's get you to the airport."

Checking in was easier than she remembered, maybe it was the presence of the uniformed officer at her shoulder, maybe not. She was helped into an airport owned chair and her own chiar was folded, tagged and whisked down to the hold. She held out her hand to the tall man standing in front of her, "Thanks, AJ. You've been wonderful."

"The pleasure's mine, Princess." He replied, shaking her hand. "Safe journey."

She flashed him a brilliant smile, and then she was being wheeled to the departure gate. Admiral Chegwidden watched the space where she had been for a long moment before turning and leaving the airport.

Sarah slept for a good part of the return journey. She had planned to get some reading done, but in the end the events of the past four days caught up with her and she snuggled down with a blanket and pillow and fell asleep.

As she emerged from baggage control, one of the airport staff wheeling her case behind her she saw Mac waiting for her a large bouquet of roses in his arms. His face lit up when he saw her and when she reached him, he bent down and kissed her. "I missed you," were the first words out of his mouth.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she murmured against his closed lips and kissed him again.

She took the flowers and Mac took her case, "What was the verdict?" he asked quietly.

She pursed her lips and for a few moments her eyes seemed far away, "No worse, but no better," she replied finally. "The damage is too extensive, there's nothing they can do,"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mac replied, laying a warm hand on her shoulder, "shall I get you home and you can flop?"

"That would be nice," Sarah replied, "thanks, honey."

**End**


End file.
